ChiliFriesGood
ChiliFriesGood (or just Chili) was a member of the Farfa Discord. He was a Graff and he was generally liked by the community. Chili was well-known for his love for the Devil May Cry series as well as his love for chili fries. History Early days Chili joined the server on March of 2018 and during his early days he claims that he would always tell the bot Beatrice (MEE6 bot) to go eat his ass. The reason he was interested on the server was due to Table 500. The Romantic Advice On 29/5/2018, Chili began asking the Farfa Discord for advice on his romantic advances. He had a friend that he knew for 2 years, and he wanted to push the relationship further. The server became enraptured, and heated discussion took place. At first, Chili proposed taking said friend to the park for a calm, romantic evening. Many members in the server found this idea agreeable, until they heard how he planned to play it out. He planned on running from his home to the park in dress shoes (as he did not have a car at the time) and would also run with a large pot of freshly cooked chili in hand. This came with a alot of push back, but chili was confident in his ability to cook a "Mean chili." At this point, Farfa himself started to participate in the discussion, having been notified by numerous pings by Chili and others out of a desire to have his date be mentioned/supported on stream. As the conversation developed further, Farfa and many other members were advising an extremely aggressive strategy, asking that Chili confess to the girl on their very first date. Due to Farfa's influence, Chili readily agreed to his idea, and eventually started texting the girl that very same night (with the server continuing to act as an adviser). With further support from the server decided to share his feelings in that text. However, the results were, in fact, disastrous. The girl shot down his proposal sympathetically, but still destroying all possible romantic advances. Farfa and many others however, viewed this outcome as inevitable, and actually a positive one since Chili "Got it out of the way." Even Chili himself was not very fazed, and after a period of time, described himself as dating another girl. The Death of Chili On 18/10/2018 Chili and the Mod Turntwig (Twiggy) were having a conversation in which Twiggy asked Chili to give him the name of a global emote server, which Chili refused and so Twiggy "meme-banned" him from the server. A minute after banning Chili, Twiggy felt bad for his actions and unbanned him but Chili refused to ever come back to the server. In shame, Twiggy also left the server for a short period of time and came back a few hours after. Aftermath Nowadays, Chili spends his time chatting in his own server with the other members of the Farfa Discord and he even made up Twiggy although he still wishes to not return to the server. Chili's favorite deck is Frog Monarchs. Quotes "he was a great guy once but his obsession with DMC got to a point of pure cringe and annoyance. he changed."- Berri "Chili is, pun intended, the chillest guy I've ever met on the Farfa Discord"- Dragon "I never really knew him personally, but he seemed like a strange, yet all around alright guy." - DUI Duelist "Chili was a cool guy when he was on the server. He took away all my roles in the servers I am in with him, just to make me a whitename." - Yoshi Fun Fact Chili finds the Devil May Cry series to be the best series that ever was and the first game he played of the series was Devil May Cry (the first game of the franchise) when he was 5 years old.